Say Anything
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Oneshot songfic to Good Charlotte's Say Anything. X23 is pissed. X23Pietro, Xietro. Rated for slight cussing


X23 was pissed. Her boyfriend of a year, Pietro, was cheating on her. Well, he hadn't done it outright in front of her, but she had some evidence against him.

"X23! You got a package!" Ororo called up the stairs. "X!"

X23 was also too pissed to leave her room.

Ororo sighed and stomped up the stairs herself, carrying a package with only the name 'Lexi 'X23' Creed' emblanized on the front.

The door was locked. X23 didn't want any other living thing in her room. She heard the Weather Witch sigh again with a whispered "Teenagers."

A box was pushed under her door and Ororo walked away. X23 slunk off her bed, looking at the box. It was wrapped in brown paper, with her name in teal. She carefully tore the paper off, finding a clear CD case with a blank CD inside. She smiled. At least someone wanted to give her a gift.

X23 gingerly plucked the CD from its plastic hold. Her smile widened as she set it in the player. When she pressed play, though, it faded.

"Hey, Lex. It's Pietro. I wanted to-" X23 shut it off. She was just about to break the plastic in half when her cell phone rang. It was the Brotherhood household. Guessing it was Wanda, X23 answered with a "Hey, thur, my freaky darling."

A deep, familiar male voice said, "Right back at you, hun."

X23's face grew red and she hung up. He called back almost immeadiatly. "X, we NEED to ta-" Lex hung the phone back up.

"X23, you hear me out right now or I swear, there'll be hell to pay!"

"What do you want, ass?"

"Why are you so mad at me? What did I _do?_"

"You know very frickin' well what you did!"

Pietro sighed on the other end of the line. "Lex, hun, can you _please_ turn your CD to track two? Please? For the sake of our relationship?"

X23 sighed and groaned in the same breath, but did he asked. Immeadietly, a song she had heard in Wanda's room at a slumber party came out of the speakers.

_Here I am on_

_The phone again, and_

_Awkward silence is_

_On the other end_

'The words are so _true..._' X23 thought.

_I used to know the sound_

_Of a smile in your voice_

_But right now (right now)_

_All I feel (All I feel)_

_Is the pain of the fighting_

_Starting up again_

_All the things we talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind_

_On my mind_

_All the things we laugh about_

_They'll bring us through it every time_

_After time after time_

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

'Is this how Pietro really feels? No, no way. He_ cheated _on me.'

_Some say that_

_Time changes_

_Best friends can_

_Become strangers_

_But I don't want that_

_No, not for you_

_If you just stay with me, we can make it through_

_So Here we are again_

_The same old argument_

_And now I'm wonderin'_

_If things'll ever change, yeah_

_When will you laugh again?_

_Laugh like you did back when_

_We'd make noise til 3 AM and the neighbors would complain_

X23 nearly giggled, remembering that night on the couch. Logan's face red as he found them curled around each other with a forgotten movie playing. Man, she got in so much trouble over it. From then on, everyone had to get into their respective rooms at nine o'clock and the only Brotherhoodie allowed in the house was Wanda 'cause she and Rogue were best friends. Plus, Rogue threatened to move into Remy's apartment right in Logan's face.

_All the things we talk about_

_You know they stay on my mind_

_On my mind_

_All the things we laugh about_

_They'll bring us through it every time_

_After time after time_

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin' down_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin'_

_I'm fallin' down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Down_

_Don't say a word_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away_

_I know you wanna stay_

_If you'll just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Don't say a word (Please don't leave)_

_I know you feel the same_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

_Please don't walk away (Please don't leave)_

_I know you wanna stay_

_Just give me a sign_

_Say anything, say anything_

"X? You still there?" Pietro called from where the cell phone had fallen to the floor.

"Yeah..." X23 said, phone back at her ear.

"Really, X, what did I do?"

X23 sniffed, yelling at herself not to cry. "I-I-I smelled her perfume...on your shirt...at our date on Monday. Tell me who she is. If you don't, I swear that I'll find her and tear her apart piece by piece." She heard Pietro begin laughing. "You ass! This is not a laughing matter!"

Pietro stopped laughing and said, "X, you know how Wanda and John left on that trip to California on Monday morning?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That was _Wanda's_ perfume on my shirt. I hugged her. I was not cheating on you."

"That was _not_ Wanda's perfume! I know her perfume and that wasn't it! Quit trying to save your's and your skank's skins by pawning this disturbance on my best friend!" X23 said, fuming now at his lie.

"John bought her a new perfume for her birthday. She's right here if you wanna ask her." Pietro said, a hint of a smile in his voice.

X23 heard Wanda yell from, supposedly, across the room from Pietro, "He's telling the truth!"

"Fine, say I believe you. Would you ever cheat on me knowing what you know now?" X23 asked her (newly non-ex)boyfriend.

"No way! I love you way to much...and I value my life."

"Good. Now, what say you 'bout coming to pick me up and take me out?"

"Says me, 'Yes, fair maiden!"

**EL FIN**


End file.
